New Year's Eve
by Russian Butterfly
Summary: Antes de la cuenta regresiva, Hermione debe experimentar algo que casi nunca deja que entre en su vida: La diversión; para ello, Harry se encargará de llevarla a diferentes lugares donde aprenderá que si existe un equilibrio entre el trabajo y sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

New Years Eve

1

Hermione Granger se acercó a la mesa que sostenía un reproductor último modelo, lo encendió y los villancicos instrumentales comenzaron a resonar alrededor del salón; cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Muy bien…y, ¡ahora!- exclamó y el coro de cantantes comenzaron a entonar la letra del villancico con todas sus fuerzas. La castaña rió como niña pequeña mientras asentía con vehemencia -¡Si! ¡Muy bien!

El coro siguió cantando y dando unos cuantos pasos de baile alrededor del salón hasta que la música dejó de salir del reproductor y Hermione apagó el artefacto con una sonrisa radiante. Se dirigió a los adultos.

-Eso estuvo excelente, para el treinta y uno estará perfecto, chicos- dijo y todos los miembros del coro soltaron gritos de júbilo ·recuerden que deben practicar, solo quedan tres días antes de fin de año· añadió y luego los dejó marcharse.

Ser la organizadora de una de las fiestas masivas de fin de año no era nada fácil, toda una gran responsabilidad quedaba bajo los frágiles hombros de una sola chica; afortunadamente, Hermione no era solo una chica: Hermione Granger, con sólo veintidós años era una de las organizadoras de fiestas más importante de todo el país.

La iluminación, el entretenimiento, la música, el banquete y los efectos eran cosas que para el treinta y uno de diciembre debía tener completamente bajo control.

Tomó su bolso y salió apresuradamente del salón, caminando con apuro por los pasillos de Malfoy & Co, la compañía de uno de sus mejores amigos, Draco Malfoy, que fue el encargado de contratarla para que llevara las riendas de todos los preparativos para la fiesta de fin de Año de su empresa; al entrar en su oficina temporal cortesía de Draco, divisó la gran pila de carpetas que la esperaban en el escritorio. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansino mientras se repetía internamente que solo faltaban tres días y la pesadilla terminará. Tres días más y será libre de tomarse unas vacaciones.

"amo mi trabajo. Todo estará bien. Solo tres días más" se repetía para asegurarse de que quedara grabado en su sub-consciente. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla giratoria de cuero negro y se puso manos a la obra, aceptando pedidos, llamando al cocinero encargado del banquete, etc.

[-]

Hermione salió del edificio Malfoy & Co. llena de archivos que debía revisar en la comodidad de su casa; bajó los escalones que daban hacia la calle con sumo cuidado al tiempo que hacía malabares con los archivos y su bolso de mano para asegurarse de que nada cayera al asfalto ligeramente húmedo. Cuando pasó la prueba de los escalones, soltó un suspiro de alivio y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Todos los días era lo mismo, intentar mantener el bendito equilibrio una y otra vez puesto a que se negaba a dejar de usar los tacones de aguja que estilizaban sus firmes piernas.

El sonido del motor de una motocicleta la hizo voltear mientras esperaba a un taxi. Casi inmediatamente, Harry Potter apareció conduciendo una plateada. Hermione ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que el muchacho apagaba el motor y se quitaba el casco, mostrando una gran sonrisa a la que Hermione llamaba "sonrisa de comercial" solo para molestarlo.

-Me plantaste- le reprochó el muchacho de cabello negro azabache ojos verde esmeralda. Hermione le hizo caso omiso y se concentró en la motocicleta con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Nueva motocicleta?- preguntó y Harry devolvió su mirada a la motocicleta ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Si, es una Harley Davidson Fat Boy Special 2011. Motor Twin Cam 96B- respondió y Hermione asintió, sin una pista de lo que Harry acababa de decir. Hermione Granger con las motocicletas definitivamente no era una buena combinación -¿Quieres montarla?

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada; Harry sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Hermione odiaba ese tipo de transporte, y lo mucho que odiaba que a Harry le fascinaran.

-No, muchas gracias. No quiero arriesgar mi vida en esa máquina endemoniada- contestó y Harry soltó una risa baja.

-Suenas como una vieja de sesenta años, por Dios- dijo el ojiverde -Vamos, es divertido

-Muchas gracias, pero paso

-¿No quieres divertirte siquiera por unos minutos?- le preguntó y la castaña enarcó una ceja.

-Tengo mucho trabajo, no tengo tiempo de andar como una vaga por Nueva York- contestó y Harry suspiró.

- Lo que digas no me afecta, Herms, en serio. No soy un vago como tú dices, soy actor, y sí, yo también tengo un trabajo, pero lo bueno es que yo sí sé como equilibrar mi trabajo y mi vida social a la perfección- Aquello indignó a la chica, que dio un suave golpe al asfalto con sus tacones y fulminó a Harry con sus ojos.

-Yo sé como equilibrar mi trabajo y mi vida social- contestó.

-¿Ah, si? Entonces, dime: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te divertiste con nosotros?- comenzó a interrogar. Hermione abrió y cerró la boca consecutivamente por unos cuantos minutos, odiando tener que darle la razón. La verdad es que tenía meses sin salir y divertirse, pero por su trabajo era casi imposible tomarse unos pocos días de vacaciones. Harry sonrió, viendo que había ganado y había dejado a la ojimiel sin argumentos algunos -¿Lo ves? Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera puedes reunirte con tu mejor amigo para almorzar

Hermione suspiró.

-Lo siento, Harry, tenía que arreglar unos cuantos cabos sueltos con respecto al banquete y se pasó la hora muy rápido. Prometo que no volverá a pasar- aseguró Hermione, mostrándole una sonrisa sincera al ojiverde que correspondió la sonrisa.

-Muy bien, señorita aplicada- contestó finalmente – ¿entonces ahora estás libre para ir a un Starbucks con tu mejor amigo? – preguntó pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Hermione dejó caer sus hombros derrotada al tiempo que le mostraba los papeles que tenía en las manos.

-Lo siento, Harry, pero tengo que revisar estos papeles para mañana en la mañana- terminó por responder. Harry sacudió la cabeza, claramente enojado y Hermione bufó con tristeza –En serio lo siento

-No, tranquila…- contestó un Harry irritado, al tiempo que se subía a su motocicleta y se ponía el casco –Buena suerte con tu mejor amigo, el trabajo- añadió y antes de que Hermione pudiera responder o siquiera disculparse de nuevo, Harry encendió el motor y desapareció de la vista de la castaña.

[-]

-No puedo creer que hayas plantado a Harry- dijo por enésima vez Ginevra Weasley, la mejor amiga de Hermione al tiempo que la castaña se dirigía hacia la cocina rápidamente. La pelirroja de ojos castaños la miraba con preocupación. Últimamente Hermione había perdido todo contacto con sus amigos y hasta con su familia, y eso como mejor amiga, le preocupaba. Si, había estado en Navidad con ella, pero Hermione estaba muy ocupada pensando en quien sabe que y casi ni habló. Le preocupaba, y mucho –Hermione esto tiene que parar

-Tranquila que cuando sea primero de enero todo volverá a la normalidad- contestó la ojimiel, sin prestarle tanta atención a lo que Ginny acababa de decir y sumida en los papeles que había traído del trabajo para verificarlos. La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza.

-Siempre dices eso, y siempre terminas sumida en otro trabajo que te dan- murmuró quitándole los papeles y lanzándolos hacia el otro lado del salón, donde cayeron desparramados por todo el suelo. Hermione la miró completamente escandalizada.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- preguntó mientras corría y los comenzaba recoger, enojada con la pelirroja que solo se limitaba a mirarla con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¡Eso debería de preguntarlo yo!- exclamó Ginny -¡Plantaste a tu mejor amigo, apenas hablas y Ron, tu otro mejor amigo, no sabe absolutamente nada de ti desde navidad!

Hermione evitó la mirada de su mejor amiga, con una mezcla de emociones que actuaban como un torbellino, desequilibrándola a tal punto que la confundía.

-¡Pues lo siento! ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír? ¡Lo siento!- dijo la ojimiel levantándose con la carpeta en la mano. Ginny frunció el seño pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el timbre sonó sacándolas de sus pensamientos. Hermione dejó la carpeta en el comedor y se dirigió al recibidor con los puños apretados y las mejillas todavía coloradas por la pelea que había protagonizado con su mejor amiga.

La insistencia del timbre no la estaba ayudando a calmarse; la persona que estaba esperando afuera no dejaba de tocar el timbre. La castaña bufó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Harry que la miraba con una gran sonrisa, como si lo que había sucedido en las afuera de Malfoy & Co. nunca hubiera sucedido.

-¿Harry, que haces aquí?- preguntó al tiempo que fruncía el seño. El peli-azabache escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negro sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Arréglate, quiero mostrarte algo- contestó dejando a la chica mucho más confundida.

-Harry, te dije que no puedo salir…

-¿crees que me importa? No- la interrumpió –Como tu mejor amigo, me doy cuenta de que necesitas diversión, así que es mi deber hacer que te diviertas, aunque sea por un día

-Estaría genial- Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Ginny a sus espaldas. La chica había llegado tan sigilosamente que ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia en el recibidor.

-No, chicos…

-No me interesa. Tienes diez minutos para arreglarte o sino te saldrás con esas fachas de tu casa. Y si te niegas, no me importará arrastrarte- dijo el muchacho. Hermione suspiró, ¿Qué tan malo sería divertirse un poco? Observó su amigo y no dudó en sentirse conmovida por todo lo que estaba haciendo, todas sus preocupaciones.

-Esta bien- murmuró al fin y los dos chicos sonrieron.


	2. Chapter 2

New Years Eve

2

_Parte 1: Jump!_

Harry y Hermione salieron de la casa de la castaña dejándola a cargo de Ginny, que animadamente aceptó en quedarse; Hermione estaba confundida y asustada. Sabía como Harry solía festejar, y definitivamente no quería terminar como él después de divertirse.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó un tanto irritada por tanto misterio de parte de su mejor amigo. Harry la miró seriamente.

-Tu, calla. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo- contestó con tono cortante. Hermione, para no comenzar a discutir con él se limitó a bufar cansinamente. Siguieron caminando en completo silencio hasta que…

-¡No! ¡No me montaré en esa máquina endemoniada! ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó la castaña observando con terror la motocicleta de Harry aparcada a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Oh, claro que si, Hermione. De eso me aseguro yo- contestó el ojiverde mostrando una sonrisa socarrona. El chico se acercó a ella y sacó un pañuelo negro de su chaqueta de cuero -Y también me aseguraré de que no veas nada mientras vamos en camino a la diversión

Para Hermione eso había sido la cereza del pastel: no solo tenía que montar una motocicleta, a lo cual le tiene terror, sino también tenía que estar ciega mientras lo hacía. Hermione sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a temblar y no precisamente por el frío navideño.

-¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?- exclamó la ojimiel. Harry forcejeó con ella hasta que quedó completamente ciega mediante el pañuelo y luego le colocó el casco color blanco; Hermione estaba aterrada, pero sabía que nada de lo que hiciera podía hacer que Harry cambiara de opinión. Tenía que confiar en el.

Harry ni siquiera se molestó en hablarle mientras la encaminaba hacia a la motocicleta, pero dejó escapar una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Hermione, por su parte, estaba angustiada a tal punto que pensó le daría un colapso nervioso y todo empeoró cuando Harry la ayudó a sentarse detrás de el en la moto.

-Hermione, me encanta que quieras sentirte segura en la moto, pero por favor, el conductor necesita respirar- bromeó el chico. Hermione, que anteriormente había abrazado a Harry por la cintura tan fuerte que hasta ella misma creía que podía romperle una costilla, relajó un poco el agarre, pero solo lo suficiente para que Harry pudiera soltar un suspiro de alivio al tiempo que encendía la motocicleta.

-Harry, si morimos…- pero en vez de terminar la oración, Hermione soltó un grito desgarrador al tiempo que Harry comenzaba la marcha a toda velocidad. Sentía el viento pegar contra su cuerpo, enviándole escalofríos por toda la espalda. Cruzaron en una esquina y por primera vez, Hermione sintió algo que casi nunca experimentaba:

Adrenalina. Llenó su cuerpo, sentía los latidos desaforados de su corazón y como sus manos dejaban de temblar, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina de montar una motocicleta. Por primera vez, entendió porque Harry estaba fascinado con las motos.

Dejó escapar una risa a todo volumen que no pasó desapercibida por el pelinegro, que sonrió abiertamente completamente eufórico de poder compartir algo extremadamente excitante con su mejor amiga; otra cosa que lo hizo sonreír fue sentir que el agarre de Hermione en su estómago se relajaba mucho más. Lo había logrado.

El destino de ambos estaba muy lejos, duraron al menos hora y media conduciendo; al llegar, Harry se aseguró de que Hermione no estaba viendo nada a través de la venda negra. Con cuidado, Harry la ayudó a quitarse el casco y a bajarse de la motocicleta.

-Harry, ¡Esto es genial!- exclamó la ojimiel aún con la venda en los ojos y con una gran sonrisa grabada en sus facciones. Harry la observó detenidamente por unos segundos. Luego de unos segundos, pestañeó y carraspeó fuertemente.

-Te lo dije- contestó con simpleza.

-¿Ya puedes quitarme esta venda ridícula de la cara?- preguntó la ojimiel, llevando sus manos hacia el pedazo de tela que cubría sus ojos. Harry inmediatamente tomó sus manos impidiendo que se lo quitara y sonrió, aún sabiendo que ella no podía verlo.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó y entrelazó sus dedos con la chica -Ahora ven

El peli-azabache ayudó a su mejor amiga a caminar por las calles; Hermione quería saber cual era la gran sorpresa que Harry había preparado, estaba intrigada pero sabía que tenía que ser paciente. En un momento, Harry la dejó sola diciendo que esperara solo un poco y que no se moviera. Al los pocos minutos, donde Hermione no sabía si tenía que quitarse la venda o no, Harry regresó y la ayudó a caminar por las calles de nuevo

-Muy bien…- comenzó el chico, se notaba la emoción en su voz -quítate la venda- añadió. Hermione se la quitó y observó en donde se encontraban: un puente.

Un grupo de hombres y mujeres se encontraban sacando lo que eran…

-¿Arneses?- murmuró la ojimiel, frunciendo el ceño y volteándose para mirar a su amigo, que parecía que nunca iba a poder quitarse esa sonrisa de la boca.

Entonces, cuando vio que los hombres sujetaban los arneses a una punta del puente, lo entendió todo… y entró en pánico.

-¡No! ¡Si piensas que voy a saltar de este puente estás completamente equivocado!- exclamó mientras caminaba de regreso a la motocicleta. Harry la tomó del brazo con fuerza -¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Oh, vamos, es completamente seguro- contestó el pelinegro dandole poca importancia, lo que alarmó a Hermione -Solo saltaras y no te pasará nada

Hermione lo observó detenidamente, como si estuviera buscando algo entre sus facciones.

-¿Estás drogado… o borracho?-preguntó causando que el ojiverde soltara una carcajada.

-No por ahora- respondió y la chica rodó los ojos.

-El punto es que prefiero arrancarme los ojos antes de ir y arriesgar mi vida porque tú quieres que _yo_me _divierta_- dijo al tiempo que forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre del chico. Parecía que Harry ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, puesto que solo se limitaba a prácticamente arrastrarla hacia el borde del puente donde estaba el grupo de personas arreglando el arnés -¡Harry, suéltame!

-No

-¡Suéltame por el amor a todo lo hermoso!

-No- contestó -Para tener veintidós años eres bastante gallina - terminó por bromear ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro. El muchacho se limitó a sonreír.

Finalmente, a Hermione no le quedó de otra que relajarse y dejar de intentar fallidamente escaparse de los brazos de Harry. El era mucho más fuerte que ella, y era imposible escapar de el.

-¿Qué hay, Potter?- lo saludó uno de los hombres, extremadamente fornido y con una sonrisa simpática adornado su cara. Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Cómo te trata la vida, Heath?- contestó el pelinegro, relajando el agarre de Hermione para saludar al hombre, pero sin dejar que escapara.

-No me puedo quejar - Heath ladeó la cabeza señalando a la castaña -¿Y esta?

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione mostrando una sonrisa socarrona: -¿Ella? Es Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga. Se muere por lanzarse, ¿sabes?

-No es cierto- dijo la ojimiel con voz monótona. Harry y Heath rieron.

-Vale, no es del todo cierto pero…- comenzó el ojiverde, pero el hombre que en ese momento giraba la cuerda del arnés en su mano lo interrumpió.

-Harry, yo entiendo. Créeme que he visto miles de casos como este- dijo y luego se inclinó hacia Hermione, que lo miró con desconfianza -bueno, Granger, cuando todo esto termine lo vas a amar

-Lo dudo mucho- simplemente contestó la muchacha, y desvió su mirada hacia el borde del puente -Es muy peligroso para mi gusto

Heath rió.

-Ya lo verás- contestó el hombre al tiempo que se daba media vuelta, tomaba dos arneses y se los lanzaba a dos muchachas de mas o menos la edad de la castaña. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Dos?- preguntó y luego se dio cuenta por qué -Tú vas a saltar, ¿cierto?

Harry sonrió socarronamente mirándola fijamente.

-No creerás que te dejaré toda la diversión a ti, ¿o si?- bromeó causando que Hermione rodase los ojos; no pudo evitar sonreír, en parte llena de alivio porque sin duda alguna se sentía mejor sabiendo que el estaría con ella en eso… al fin y al cabo el es el culpable de que ella esté metida en ese problema.

Luego de que se colocaran una ropa que Heath les prestó, las dos chicas se aseguraron de que los arneses estuvieran perfectamente ajustados y luego se dirigieron hacia Heath, que los ayudó a amarrarse la cuerda que los sostendría en el puente y a ponerse los cascos y demás protecciones; por supuesto, Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza y cuando se acercó al borde del puente, se dio cuenta de la altura a la que estaban, cosa de la que no se había dado cuenta debido que se había negado a mirar antes. Definitivamente ya no estaba en Nueva York, pues en ese lugar no estaba nevando.

Debajo del puente se encontraba un lago, que desde su visión se veía profundo; justo al norte del lago se encontraba una pequeña estación donde otros hombres esperarían a que ellos cayeran para ayudarlos y así no cayeran en el lago.

Hermione tembló al sentir la adrenalina pura recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, y los temblores persistieron… pero esta vez de emoción. Quería hacerlo. Quería probarle a Harry que no era una gallina, que sí podía disfrutar, y si esa era la manera de demostrarlo, saltaría de ese condenado puente.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Heath mostrando un brillo de emoción en sus ojos cafés oscuros. Harry y Hermione asintieron y se acercaron a la punta del puente -A la de tres

-1

Hermione y Harry, unidos por los arneses, se miraron. El ojiverde se sorprendió al ver un brillo de emoción, mucho más presente que el que tenía Heath en sus ojos, inundando los ojos miel de Hermione.

-2

"cometeré una locura" se repetía la muchacha en su mente mientras miraba a Harry, que sonreía abiertamente y de vez es cuando dejaba escapar una risa emocionada.

-¡3!

Finalmente, Harry y Hermione se lanzaron al vacío dejando escapar un grito que retumbó en cada parte del paisaje. A medida que se acercaban más al lago, el grito de Hermione se hacía mucho más desgarrador hasta terminar ser un grito de terror puro. Sí que era una gallina.

Cuando quedaron finalmente colgando de la cuerda, y mientras esperaban que los hombres en la estación los ayudaran a llegar a tierra firme, Harry rió con fuerzas ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de la castaña que sentía como si el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho al tiempo que jadeaba con fuerza.

-No me mires así. Esto ha sido ¡Increíble!- comenzó el pelinegro y Hermione no contestó. Sí que había sido increíble, incluso para Hermione -Sé que tú también lo disfrutaste

La chica lo miró por un instante sin decir nada.

-Solo quiero tocar el piso de nuevo- contestó pero luego sonrió; Hermione no podía ocultarle la emoción y la adrenalina a su mejor amigo, simplemente era imposible. Harry la conoce muy bien. El chico sonrió -¿por qué tardan tanto? Ya quiero dejar de estar colgando, me pone nerviosa

Luego, Harry hizo algo que hizo que Hermione comenzara a gritar de nuevo:

-¡Ya la puedes cortar, Heath!- gritó el muchacho. Segundos después, Harry y Hermione se dirigían directamente al lago.

El grito de la muchacha no tenía comparación, cualquiera diría que la chica se quedó sin cuerdas vocales luego de eso.

El lago estaba muy frío y Harry se sorprendió que no estuviese congelado; el muchacho se aseguró de que Hermione estuviera bien y la ayudó a salir a la superficie antes de cualquier otra cosa. Sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba.

-¡Harry James Potter!- gritó la mejor amiga del chico después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire -¡Sinceramente te has vuelto loco! ¡Pudimos haber muerto, por Dios!

Harry no decía nada, solo sonreía, causando que los nervios de la castaña se crispasen al tiempo que comenzaba a tiritar gracias al agua helada del lago.

[-]

_Parte Dos: Probando la realidad_

Hermione no quería dirigirle la palabra a Harry bajo ningún concepto. Estaba furiosa con él. Seguía preguntándose si estaba drogado o borracho, porque no podía ser que planeara todo eso estando limpio y sobrio.

-Vamos, Hermione… ¡Mírate, estás sana y salva!- repetía mientras la perseguía camino a la motocicleta. Hermione endureció su semblante sin mirar hacia atrás porque sabía que si lo hacía cedería y lo perdonaría así de fácil, y no quería que el lograse eso al menos en mucho tiempo -Hermione, por favor

-no es posible que hicieses eso, que siquiera lo planearas, sabiendo como está el clima y como odio la simple idea de morir ahogada- Harry sonrió, pero inmediatamente borró esa sonrisa apretando los labios. Si quería que Hermione le hablase y lo perdonase, no podía estar burlándose de lo que ella decía.

-Lo sé. Yo solo quería que te divirtieras, enfrentarás tu miedo y me demostraras que sí eres valiente-

-¡Yo no necesito demostrarte eso, Harry! Vine aquí a estados unidos completamente sola, sin más nadie, y creé mi propio trabajo con mi esfuerzo. Empecé desde cero y mira donde estoy ahora… a mi me parece que eso es una gran demostración

-No me refiero a eso, Hermione- dijo -Sé que eres una mujer independiente, fuerte y con convicción, eso lo sé mejor que nadie

-¿Entonces?- Hermione, que aún no lo miraba, disminuyó el paso. Eso causó que una oleada de esperanza llenara su alma.

-Solo quería saber hasta qué punto confiabas en mí

-Harry…

-Sé muy bien lo que vas a decir, pero a juzgar como te comportaste no me parece verdad -la interrumpió y esta vez la castaña se volteó y lo miró fijamente, conectando sus orbes miel con los verde esmeralda -¿Crees de verdad que yo sería capaz de hacer algo que pusiera en peligro tu vida? Yo estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien… ya yo lo había hecho

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¿Lo habías hecho antes?- el muchacho asintió

-Me tenía que asegurar de que era completamente seguro- contestó y la muchacho relajó los hombros al tiempo que se mordía el labio -Además, estoy seguro que no se te pasó por la mente que yo hiciera algo así

-Por supuesto que no- respondió la castaña -Ni siquiera pensé que serías capaz de planear algo como el bungee- Harry rió por lo bajo contagiando a Hermione, que también rió.

Los dos se mantuvieron riendo por unos minutos, sin moverse de su lugar. Luego, Harry tomó dos grandes bocanadas de aire antes de hablar:

-¿Ves? Apuesto a que si te hubiera dicho que iríamos a hacer antes de salir me hubieras sacado de tu casa a patadas- dijo

-Por supuesto que sí- contestó la ojimiel, todavía con una gran sonrisa. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Porque eres muy aburrida. Apuesto a que pensaste que te llevaría a un bar o algo así- continuó el muchacho. Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido y endureció su semblante de nuevo. Obviamente sí había pensado que el la llevaría a un bar o alguna discoteca, pero eso no se lo confesaría luego de decir que era aburrida… de nuevo.

-No soy aburrida- musitó entre dientes. Harry entornó sus ojos.

-Pruébalo. Haz algo por tu cuenta, una locura. La cosa más loca que se te ocurra- la retó. Hermione meditó muy bien antes de actuar.

¿Una locura?, ¿La cosa más loca que se le ocurriera? Y con eso supo que tenía que hacer: tomó una bocanada de aire de nuevo y asintió.

-Muy bien- contestó y luego, para sorpresa del pelinegro, Hermione capturó los labios de Harry con los suyos.

_**[-]**_

_**Nota de Autora:**_

_**¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien, aqui les traigo mi pequeño regalo, muy pronto les daré el último capítulo de esta historia navideña ;)**_

_**¿Que les pareció? recuerden comentar ;)**_

_**xo**_

_**-HG024**_


	3. Chapter 3

New Years Eve

3

_Parte 1: Loco de Frustración_

"¿Qué demonios…?" pensó Harry Potter al ver como su mejor amiga se abalanzaba sobre el capturando sus labios y besándolo con fuerza; aún con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y los brazos todavía extendidos, la mente del peli-azabache trabajaba a mil por hora, con el corazón a punto de salírsele y en ese momento comenzando a sentir el sudor frío saliendo de los poros de sus manos, aún a pesar de que la temperatura estaba demasiado baja.

Pasaron unos segundos donde Hermione sentía que había cometido un grandísimo error, pero incapaz de retractarse porque eso significaría separarse y dar explicaciones. Prefirió mantenerse así al tiempo que su mente comenzaba a maquinar la explicación que le daría a su mejor amigo por tal comportamiento. Cuando Hermione estuvo lista, con todas las dudas resueltas en su cabeza, reunió todo su valor dispuesta a separarse y a evitar la mirada esmeralda de Harry; pero ese momento nunca llegó, al menos no en ese instante… Harry la rodeó con sus brazos al tiempo que profundizaba el beso causando que esta vez la chica abriera los ojos con sorpresa. "El también tiene que darme mucha explicaciones" se dijo a si misma, riendo internamente.

[-]

Ginny Weasley bufó con aburrimiento al tiempo que apagaba el televisor y se levantaba del sofá de cuero negro de la casa de Hermione. Sostuvo su larga melena rojiza en una cola de caballo y se dispuso a preparar café… al ritmo que iba, se imaginaba que Harry y Hermione llegarían en la madrugada.

Sonrió inconscientemente, recordando todo lo que Harry le había dicho que haría con Hermione mientras la chica se cambiaba; sinceramente era divertido, y había un punto donde se divertirían todos, como grupo. Así que, cuando Harry y Hermione se fueron, Ginny se encargó de llamar a Ron, Luna y Draco para citarlos en el sitio que Harry le había dicho.

Su celular vibró y la pelirroja corrió hacia el mientras se lanzaba pesadamente hacia la alfombra impecablemente limpia de la sala familiar.

-¿Hola?- murmuró.

-Ginevra, Ron me acaba de llamar- La voz de uno de sus mejores amigos, Draco Malfoy, se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No te podrá recoger en casa de Hermione. El puede llegar a Van Dam Street, pero no llegaría si se desvía del camino. Yo te recogeré- contestó el rubio y Ginny asintió, como si pensase que el muchacho podría verla –Te buscaré en media hora, ¿ok?

-Muy bien. Nos vemos

[-]

Hermione se separó finalmente de Harry e inmediatamente continuó su camino a trompicones hacia la motocicleta con un montón de dudas en su cabeza e interrogantes que la confundían y la alarmaban. Por su parte, Harry la observaba perplejo con los pies pegados al suelo y la boca entreabierta.

-Hermione…- exclamó, tratando de hacer que la castaña lo mirara, pero solo logró que apurara su paso. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, Harry la persiguió y la tomó de un brazo, que retiró casi al tiempo que la tocaba, como si lo hubiera electrocutado –Hermione

-¿Qué?- contestó la ojimiel, dandole la espalda. Harry todavía tenía la boca entreabierta y el ceño fruncido.

"¿A que diablos está jugando?" pensó.

-¿Cómo que QUÉ?- dijo un tanto irritado por la actitud de Hermione, que lo miró de reojo sin cambiar de posición -¿Qué se supone que es eso?

-Una locura- contestó Hermione con simpleza y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Harry se pasó una mano por su cabello con frustración cerrando los ojos y soltando un gritó ahogado entre dientes. Pero luego, como si tuviera un bombillo y éste se hubiera encendido, Harry abrió los ojos con una nueva idea.

"No escaparás de mí, Hermione Jean Granger" decidió internamente.

-Pero entonces, ¿debo tomar ese beso como la locura de besar a tu mejor amigo… o como la locura de confesar tus sentimientos mediante un beso?- exclamó y Hermione se paró en seco, completamente sorprendida.

[-]

Ronald Weasley salió de su departamento y se dirigió a su auto con rapidez; tenía prisa. Harry había pedido que estuviera en Van Dam Street a las 7 de la noche, y faltaban veinte minutos. "Maldición, Harry me matará" pensó al tiempo que se ponía en marcha a toda velocidad.

Agradeció que no viviera tan lejos del lugar que Harry había elegido para "divertir" a Hermione, solo estaba a diez minutos, y solamente era así por culpa del tráfico en las benditas calles.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, pasó por la 47th avenue a toda velocidad esquivando varios carros en la Van Dam, divisando inmediatamente el edificio y a Luna Lovegood entrando en él. Tocó la bocina y la rubia de ojos soñadores se volteó hacia él al tiempo que el pelirrojo bajaba la ventanilla y le sonreía con simpatía.

Estacionó el auto y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Llegue tarde?- preguntó mientras la saludaba con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Luna sacudió la cabeza.

-No, creo que somos los primeros en llegar- contestó la muchacha. Ron dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y luego se dedicó a observar el lugar.

-Diablos, vivo tan cerca de aquí y nunca he venido- murmuró Ron, mirando el lugar con emoción. Luna rió.

-Lo sé, yo también vivo a unas cuantas manzanas de aquí y ni siquiera sabía que existía- dijo la rubia y esta vez fue el turno de Ron para reír.

-Era obvio que Harry supiera de este lugar, el tiene más tiempo de explorar que nosotros

-Tienes razón, Ronald, no me sorprendería si Harry supiera donde queda cada lugar acá

-¿Te imaginas lo que dirá Hermione cuando vea esto?- dijo el ojiazul. Luna sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que reía por lo bajo, enrollando un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice.

-No lo sé, creo que le gustará… al menos aquí podrá vengarse de Harry por hacerla lanzarse en bungee… ¿crees que si se lanzó?- contestó. Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, Luna, no lo sé… Hermione y Harry tienen temperamentos iguales, son muy tercos, y apuesto que ninguno quiso ceder

-Yo creo que si se lanzó. Hermione siempre ha querido probarnos que sí es divertida, creo que ya está hasta el borde de nuestras bromas acerca de lo sumida en el trabajo que es- dijo la rubia, mirando al vacío como se caracterizaba cuando estaba pensando en algo. El muchacho se movió incómodo al ver como la gente los observaba con extrañeza, puesto que Luna no parecía muy cuerda en esa posición.

-¿Por qué no los esperamos adentro, Luna?- dijo intentado no sonar incómodo. Luna salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió sonriendo.

[-]

-¿Por qué correspondiste?- preguntó Hermione intentando desviar el tema, algo que a Harry no le gustó para nada. Formó con sus manos dos puños, loco de frustración. Hermione estaba tomándole el pelo, evitando responder su pregunta.

-Maldita sea, Hermione, ¡respóndeme de una buena vez!- musitó y la castaña tragó saliva -¿Cómo diablos debo tomar eso que hiciste?

-Y que tú correspondiste- lo interrumpió y Harry no sabía si gritar o llorar de frustración. Quería que le respondiera con claridad, que le hablara directamente como ella siempre había sido, no que se fuera por las ramas y evitara responder… y mucho menos en esa situación que estaban.

-Hermione, por favor, explícame- murmuró suplicante. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior enviando plegarias al cielo.

-¿explicarte que?- preguntó la ojimiel, esta vez volteándose y con una fingida expresión de no saber absolutamente nada. Harry ladeó la cabeza pero luego dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Así que Hermione iba a jugar? Bien, él también jugaría. La sonrisa socarrona que se dibujó en los labios de Harry alarmó a la chica, que instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Quiero que me expliques porque hiciste esto- contestó y la tomó por el brazo para atraerla hacia si mismo y volver a besarla. Tan rápido como la había besado se separó y la observó detenidamente, dándose cuenta de toda la mezcla de emociones en las facciones de su 'mejor amiga' -¿Ahora sí lo recuerdas o tengo que volver a hacer el recordatorio?

La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada y se deshizo del agarre de su brazo con lentitud, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. "Maldición" pensó mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?

-Tú sólo respóndeme- contestó el pelinegro con tono cortante, ya fastidiado de tanto esperar por una respuesta clara y precisa. Hermione, por su parte, balbuceaba palabras que ni ella misma entendía.

-Tu solo… ¡Dios!... estúpido…

-¿Qué?- musitó ojiverde, viéndola caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. La chica le hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando. El muchacho quiso tomarla del brazo pero ella se escabulló fácilmente y lo miró fulminante.

-¡Tú lo complicas todo!

Harry quedó estático por unos segundos. Luego pestañeó y frunció el ceño.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo lo complico todo? ¡Tu me besaste a mí primero!- exclamó sin entender. Hermione miró al suelo mordiéndose el labio.

-¡Si no me hubieras dicho que hiciera una locura no te hubiera besado!

-¡Hay muchas cosas que pudiste hacer, Hermione, por Dios!- terminó por exclamar el muchacho que había dado varios pasos hacia ella quedando a muy poca distancia durante la discusión -¡¿Por qué tuviste que besarme?

-Harry, te lo suplico, no me presiones- pidió Hermione, pero el chico ni siquiera la escuchó.

-Hermione, quiero una explicación ahora. No hoy, ni más tarde… ahora- murmuró el ojiverde con voz decidida. La ojimiel tragó saliva.

[–-]

_Parte dos: armados_

-No lo sé- la simple respuesta que salió de la castaña causó que Harry la observará con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No lo sabes?- repitió, creyendo no haber escuchado bien. La ojimiel asintió con vehemencia –Esto es inaudito- musitó el chico ganándose una mirada de reproche.

-¿Qué diablos quieres que haga?- soltó Hermione. Tomó una bocanada de aire intentado calmar sus nervios, que se habían crispado desde que respondió –Estoy confundida, Harry

El muchacho la observó detenidamente y tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿desde cuando?- preguntó suavemente. Hermione miró hacia un lado.

-Unos seis meses…- contestó y Harry se pasó las manos por sus cabellos azabaches, completamente frustrado.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Hermione?- exclamó.

-¡Estaba asustada, Harry!- contestó con la voz quebrada –Nuestra amistad es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas, en serio. No iba a arriesgar tanto por algo que ni sé si es cierto…

-¡Debiste decírmelo, maldita sea, Hermione!- rugió el pelinegro tapándose la cara con las manos en un gesto de desesperación.

-¿Qué querías, Harry? ¿Pretendes que llegara y te dijera: 'oh, Harry, creo que me enamoré de ti, ops'?- soltó la muchacha con sarcasmo. Harry la observó por unos cuantos segundos sin decir absolutamente nada.

En realidad, era la primera vez que Harry Potter no sabía que responder, la primera vez donde se quedaba sin argumentos, y esa era la razón principal por la que estaba enojado… ¡Ni siquiera sabía que sentía!

-Debiste habérmelo dicho- murmuró. La ojimiel lo miró, incrédula.

-¿Para que?

-¡Para evitar esto!- contestó y luego tomó una bocanada de aire -¡Para saber que no era el único que pensaba eso!

La confesión de Harry tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, que sintió como todo a su alrededor se ralentizaba al tiempo que solo podía escuchar el eco de esas diez palabras; tragó saliva con dificultad y hundió su mirada en la verde de Harry.

[-]

Respiraba con dificultad y con el corazón latiendo desaforado; la adrenalina había vuelto esta vez multiplicada por mil. Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se arregló los lentes de protección en sus ojos.

La sorpresa que Harry le había tenido nunca se lo había esperado, e inmediatamente cuando vio a sus otros amigos allí parados, esperándolos, se dio cuenta que ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como ellos.

Se encontraba en _NYC Paintball_. La sorpresa de Harry había sido nada más y nada menos que dos horas en el campo de _Laser Tag_.

La castaña apretó su agarre en el arma láser que se le había dado, agudizando el oído y sus ojos al tiempo que se recostaba contra una de las paredes fluorescente de láser rojo del campo de _Laser Tag_.

Habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos desde que el juego comenzó y cada persona se dispersó por el gran campo divido gracias a infinitas paredes, esperando el momento perfecto para disparar y sacar a los otros jugadores del juego. Hermione decidió que era hora de comenzar a explorar y eliminar unos cuantos jugadores, así que comenzó a caminar sigilosamente apuntando con decisión cada vez que se cruzaba en una esquina.

Al otro lado del campo de juego, Harry se acercó por la espalda de Ginny y le disparó, causando que la pelirroja se volteara y lo fulminara con la mirada. Harry sonrió y cruzó la esquina tratando de evitar que la chica le disparara.

Una menos, ahora faltaban cinco.

Vio que Draco miraba con incredulidad a Luna, que parecía que no había entendido el juego puesto que se había sentado en el suelo y miraba alrededor con los ojos azules soñadores. No pudo evitar reírse, pero su risa lo delató.

Draco lo miró y levantó su arma apuntándolo. Tragó saliva sintió el sonido del disparo al tiempo que el se escondía detrás de una de la paredes. Tomó una bocanada de aire y decidió tomar un atajo. Draco era el más peligroso de todos cuando de _Laser Tag_ se trataba, pues tenía una puntería increíble y un oído casi sobre-humano.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia del pelinegro, Ronald Weasley corría por los pasillos iluminados por luces láser de diferentes colores al tiempo que apuntaba a todas direcciones; había visto como Harry le había disparado a su hermana así que decidió perseguirlo e intentar sacar al muchacho del juego, puesto que el era una gran amenaza. Se recostó contra una de las paredes y respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Oh, Hola Ronald- la voz de Luna lo hizo dar un respingo y apuntar casi al mismo tiempo. Frunció el ceño cuando la vio sentada en el piso, como si estuviera en la pradera.

-Luna, ¿Qué paso, ya te eliminaron?- preguntó y se sorprendió cuando la rubia sacudió la cabeza -¿Entonces por qué estás sentada allí?

Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Solo me perdí y decidí que esperaría aquí

-¿esperar qué?- preguntó pensando que esa chica no estaba bien de la cabeza cada vez con más fuerza. Luna sonrió y Ron ni siquiera se molestó en dejarla responder –No importa. Tienes que levantarte y dispararle a unos cuantos chicos, ¿ok?

-¿Así?- Ron no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada para evitar que el láser que salía del arma de la muchacha golpeara contra su pecho, descalificándolo. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Luna corrió y se escondió detrás de las paredes, escapando y evitando que Ron se vengara. Ahora debía esperar que uno de sus amigos la eliminara. Sonrió.

-Esa chica es muy astuta- murmuró al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la salida del campo de juego, para acompañar a su hermana y esperar que uno de sus compañeros salieran victorioso.

[-]

Hermione asomó su cabeza unos centímetros para asegurarse de que no había nadie en ese pasillo y luego entró en él apuntando a todas las direcciones mientras se mordía el labio. Tenía la sensación que faltaban pocas personas. Ella solo le había disparado a Draco cuando él había estado de espaldas disparándole a otra persona, pero sabía que Harry había masacrado a varios de sus amigos.

Sonrió al imaginarse a Ginny creando un berrinche mientras salía del campo de juego y a Luna tratando de tranquilizarla. Posiblemente Ron, Harry y ella eran los únicos que quedaban jugando, y al darse cuenta de ello la adrenalina subió. Agudizó de nuevo el oído cuando escuchó débiles pisadas a unos metros de distancia, en una de las esquinas. Tragó saliva y apuntó, lista para disparar a quien fuera.

Escuchó los pasos acercándose, pero esta vez los escuchó a menos de dos metros de distancia, en el cruce más cercano. Trató de descifrar de donde provenía realmente el sonido, pero era tan suave que se le hacía muy difícil.

No fue hasta que una mano helada la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar sobre sus talones al tiempo que unía sus labios con los de ella cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad los pasos provenían detrás de su espalda.

La tomó por sorpresa, pero al final se rindió y correspondió el beso. Unos segundos después, su mirada se conectó con la de Harry y lo miró con la pregunta grabada en sus ojos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé- respondió y luego soltaron una gran carcajada.

Luna observaba la escena con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, sin poder creérselo. "Tienen un pequeño secretito y no quieren divulgarlo" pensó y sonrió con malicia al tiempo que apuntaba directamente a la espalda del pelinegro y le disparaba y luego le disparaba a la castaña, que miraron hacia el origen del láser y la vieron. Con la sonrisa les mostró que lo había visto absolutamente todo, y ellos parecieron captar su mensaje puesto que inmediatamente la rubia pudo ver el rubor en sus mejillas y la expresión de incomodidad en su cara.

-oh, tranquilos, así pueden hacer lo que quieran sin estar alertas de que alguien les dispare- exclamó y les guiñó con picardía para luego ir caminando con simpleza directamente hacia la salida.

Harry y Hermione se observaron por un instante, sin saber que decir; luego de unos minutos, Harry carraspeó.

-Bueno, creo que perdimos- dijo. Hermione tragó saliva y asintió –Maldita enana, me tomó por sorpresa-continuó consiguiendo que Hermione riera débilmente.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo, Harry?- murmuró Hermione luego de unos segundos. El muchacho se tensó y respiró profundamente.

-Sinceramente…-comenzó Harry siendo interrumpido por el celular de Hermione. La muchacha lo sacó del bolsillo del traje especial para el Laser Tag y lo contestó.

-¿Hola?

-Hermione, tenemos un problema- la voz de su asistente era grave y llena de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede, Olivia?- preguntó tragando saliva, tratando de prepararse para lo peor.

-El chef y los de la compañía de iluminación cancelaron- contestó la muchacha al otro lado del teléfono, rompiendo todo el mundo alrededor de Hermione.

_[-]_

_Nota de Autora:_

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo, chics! Espero que este año esté lleno de cosas buenas para ustedes :)_

_bueno tengo primero que hacer un anuncio un poco obvio a esta altura del capítulo: este no es el último capítulo. Seguro se dieron cuenta después del cliffhanger donde quedó el cap, ¿cierto? hahaha_

_Lo que sucedió fue que me di cuenta que el último capítulo terminaría siendo muy tedioso si tenía tanto contenido así que decidí cortarlo por la mitad y dejar lo siguiente para crear el cuarto y último capítulo. Espero que este les haya gustado y espero ansiosa sus comentarios._

_También sé que había dicho que subiría todos los capítulos antes de año nuevo, pero me fue imposible por culpa de la inspiración y la falta de tiempo. Espero lo entiendan._

_Nos leemos MUY pronto!_

_xo_

_-HG24_


	4. Chapter 4

_Nota de Autora:_

_Regreso de mi ligero __**break **__luego de que la falta de tiempo e inspiración me impidiera seguir escribiendo. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron, ustedes fueron la razón por la que este capítulo haya sido subido hoy._

_Otra noticia, debido a que el último capítulo me parecía extremadamente largo, decidí que __**debía cortarlo**__. Espero que les guste._

_¡Nos leemos muy pronto!_

_xo_

_HG24_

* * *

><p>New Years Eve<p>

4

_Parte Uno: Reemplazos Sorprendentes_

Hermione Granger apretó la mandíbula al tiempo que comenzaba a entrar en pánico; todo, absolutamente todo su trabajo se había reducido a cero con esa llamada que había recibido. Se sentía impotente, y cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de Harry que la miraba con cautela y preocupación, la muchacha sintió unas inmensas ganas de propinarle una bofetada y llorar en sus brazos al mismo tiempo. Tragó saliva intentado fallidamente recuperar su cordura y cerró los ojos, evitando todo contacto con los del chico que le hacía más daño que bien.

-¿Hermione?- el pelinegro murmuró cauteloso, temiendo que la castaña se lanzara a llorar en cualquier momento -¿Estás bien?

-No- contestó la chica con rudeza, respirando profundo varias veces.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido. Hermione abrió los ojos con rapidez y su mirada se transformó de triste y llena de pánico a una de rudeza y llena de rabia.

-¡Todo esto es tú culpa!- exclamó dando varios pasos hacia él al tiempo que Harry retrocedía -¡Tú y tus ridiculeces me hicieron olvidarme de mi trabajo, de los informes que tenía que enviar por fax!

-¿Qué…?- El ojiverde estaba confundido, parecía como si la muchacha de pronto hubiera comenzado a hablar chino o japonés -¿De qué hablas?- se aventuró a preguntar, pero la ojimiel le hizo caso omiso.

-¡Tú y tus sorpresitas me arruinaron una fiesta importantísima!- rugió y el muchacho abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, sin saber exactamente qué decir -Todo… esto es una estupidez. Me arruinaste todo, Harry… ¿Cómo se supone que miraré a Draco a los ojos de nuevo luego de fallarle?

-Hermione, tienes todo el día de mañana para arreglar lo que sea que arruiné…

-Ah, claro, tu arruinas todo y luego tengo que ir como si yo fuera tu sirvienta a recoger y arreglar todo lo que dañaste, ¿no? Como siempre, Hermione tiene que salvarte de tus metidas de pata- soltó Hermione y Harry la observó perplejo, dándose cuenta había encendido el interruptor de la rabia y ahora la sangre del muchacho hervía.

-¡Si mal no recuerdo tu aceptaste venir conmigo!

-¡Me amenazaste!

-Oh, si, ¿y tu quieres que yo me crea esa, en serio? Hermione, si vas a buscar una excusa para gritarme es mejor que te busques otra- soltó fríamente el muchacho y segundos después cambió su mirada a la que siempre le había propinado a ella, demostrando que no estaba enojado con ella, cosa que ella no quiso ver y en vez de eso apretó el agarre a su arma laser y le disparó justo en el pecho antes de lanzarla al suelo y dirigirse sin decir otra palabra a la salida.

Harry se mordió el labio, reteniendo todas las ganas de gritar y golpear algo que sentía. Tomó lentamente el arma que Hermione había lanzado y salió del campo de _Laser Tag_ cabizbajo y lleno de remordimiento por haberle gritado a la muchacha. Ignoró las miradas interrogantes y las preguntas de sus amigos y ni siquiera los miró, solo se concentró en salir de ese edificio y dirigirse directamente a la calle.

Miró a los dos lados de la calle, esperando por una milésima de segundo que se encontrara con los ojos miel de Hermione, pero luego de unos segundos se mordió en el labio y se colocó el casco para luego desaparecer en su motocicleta.

[-]

_30 de diciembre, 14 horas. Edificio Malfoy & Co._

Olivia Mason observó a su jefa con preocupación al tiempo que Hermione apoyaba los codos en su escritorio y su cabeza entre las manos, completamente derrotada. Olivia, pálida y frustrada, colgó el teléfono local y tachó el último nombre de su lista de chefs disponibles.

-Tampoco está disponible- contestó con voz lapidaria y Hermione la miró entre sus dedos con ojos brillosos y sus orbes oscurecidos de tristeza y terror.

-No sé que hacer- murmuró la castaña dejando caer sus manos y su cabeza en el escritorio -Juro que es primera vez que esto me sucede- añadió con voz quebrada. Olivia tomó la mano de su jefa y le sonrió en manera de apoyo.

-Lo solucionaremos, Hermione- le dijo y luego se levantó tomando sus carpetas -Buscaré más y te aviso

La ojimiel asintió y su asistente salió silenciosamente de su escritorio, dejándola completamente sola. Levantó su cabeza del escritorio y tomó dos grandes bocanadas de aire mientras se repetía una y otra vez que todo saldría a la perfección.

Lentamente pasaron los segundos y Hermione seguía tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que todo saldría bien, pero luego de bajar la vista hacia la hoja con la lista de empresas de iluminaciones y ver como cada nombre de la misma estaban tachados con el bolígrafo de tinta roja de Olivia, decidió que era mejor dejarse de engaños y enfrentar lo inimaginable: en 24 horas Draco esperaba que Hermione le diese la mejor fiesta de fin de año y ella no tenía casi nada.

Dejó caer sus hombros definitivamente derrotada y apoyó su espalda contra la silla de cuero negro al tiempo que se masajeaba la sien con afán.

-Hermione- el intercomunicador que dejaba escuchar la voz de Olivia la sobresaltó. Apretó el botón y con voz ahogada contestó, cansada de llamar a cada número que la muchacha le decía.

-Dime, Olivia

-Alguien quiere verte- respondió y la ojimiel frunció el ceño.

-¿quién?- preguntó.

-Neville Longbottom, señorita- La castaña mucho más confundida le indicó a su asistente que lo invitara a pasar a su oficina y unos segundos después un muchacho de cara redonda y contextura gruesa entró en la estancia con una sonrisa amable grabada en sus facciones.

-Buenos días- saludó cordialmente al tiempo que Hermione se levantaba -Soy Neville Longbottom, señorita Granger

-Un gusto en conocerlo, señor Longbottom. Al parecer ya me conoce- musitó la castaña estrechando la mano del muchacho que asintió vehemente -Muy bien, ¿en que le puedo servir?- preguntó.

-Bueno, me hicieron una llamada diciéndome que usted necesitaba un chef para mañana en la noche, la fiesta de Draco- Hermione lo miró alarmada pero asintió casi imperceptiblemente -Y yo soy un chef disponible- terminó sonriendo.

Hermione, entre sorprendida y emocionada, lo invitó a sentarse sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿Trabaja en algún lugar?

-Actualmente no, pero he trabajado en _Le Bernandin_ y _Empire Steak House_- contestó mientras le tendía una carpeta que contenía todas las referencias de diferentes restaurantes importantes de Nueva York. La muchacha observó al joven con ojos como platos.

-Neville, ¿Cómo es que no eres reconocido?- preguntó y el muchacho rió por lo bajo.

-Porque así lo quiero- respondió encogiéndose de hombros -¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?

-¿Cuál es tu presupuesto? Sabes que nosotros te daremos los ayudantes en la cocina, ¿cierto?- comenzó Hermione y Neville asintió. El muchacho sacó un pequeño papel doblado de su abrigo y lo dejó en el escritorio.

-Ese es el presupuesto y sí, sé que ustedes añaden el personal de la cocina- La ojimiel revisó muy bien el presupuesto y se llenó de emoción. Por fin tenía un chef para esa noche.

-Pues entonces será un honor contratarte para mañana en la noche- contestó Hermione y estrechó la mano de Neville con amabilidad -Le diré a Olivia que te dé toda la información necesaria

-Muchísimas gracias, señorita- agradeció el hombre al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta.

-espere, señor Longbottom- pidió Hermione mordiéndose el labio. El muchacho se volteó y la observó con paciencia -¿Me puede decir quien le dijo que necesitábamos un cocinero? Ya sabe, para agradecerle

-Oh, un amigo mío me dijo, Harry Potter

[-]

_30 de diciembre, 19 horas._

Hermione recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de su oficina cuando el sonido del teléfono local la hizo devolverse y atender.

-¿Hola?

-Hermione, es Draco. No te preocupes por la iluminación, ya contraté a unos amigos de mis padres. Le di toda la información a Olivia- murmuró el dueño de Malfoy & Co causando que Hermione suspirara con alivio. Todo estaba listo. Luego, se alarmó.

-¿Quién te dijo que necesitaba la iluminación?- preguntó suavemente.

-Ginny me dijo que Luna le dijo que Ron le contó que Harry le dijo que tú necesitabas iluminación para la fiesta- contestó y colgó de inmediato, dejando a la castaña sorprendida.

Tomó su bolso y se colocó el abrigo para luego salir de su oficina dispuesta a tomar un taxi e ir a disculparse con Harry, que al parecer la había salvado (o a su fiesta) del fracaso total. Se mordió el labio cuando recordó como había perdido los estribos el día anterior, cuando el trató de sacarla y divertirla pero que solo causó la cancelación del chef y la compañía de iluminación para la fiesta; recordó como le había gritado y como lo había dejado en el campo de_Laser Tag_, e inmediatamente quiso devolver el tiempo y cambiar todo.

Al salir del edificio sintió el frío decembrino golpearla y estremecerla; se abrazó a sí misma mientras bajaba los escalones tratando de no tiritar.

Sorpresivamente, entre toda la multitud que salía del edificio, Hermione divisó los ojos verdes de Harry Potter e inmediatamente se dirigió justo a donde la esperaba, con una mano en su motocicleta y con la otra sosteniendo un gran ramos de rosas. La castaña contuvo la respiración por un segundo mientras se acercaba al muchacho y cuando el chico le tendió las rosas, las tomó con manos temblorosas.

-Lo siento- murmuró el muchacho -Arruiné…

-Harry- lo llamó la ojimiel sonriendo -También me salvaste, no tienes nada de que disculparte. Yo soy la que debo disculparme, por haberte gritado y disparado

Los dos rieron por lo bajo.

-es en serio, Harry- continuó la chica -No debí haberte gritado. Técnicamente yo también tenía parte de la culpa por aceptar salir cuando sabía muy bien que debía entregar esos papeles esa misma noche. Perdóname por haberte tratado de esa manera - Terminó y el ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, ya me he acostumbrado- bromeó ganándose un suave puñetazo en el brazo al tiempo que los dos reían.

-Eres un payaso- musitó la ojimiel -Yo estoy hablando en serio y lo tomas como una broma. ¿Cómo podría demostrarte que de verdad lo siento, y que es en serio?- luego de articular esas palabras, Hermione se arrepintió de haberlas siquiera pensado. La sonrisa socarrona de Harry apareció al tiempo que daba un paso hacia ella causando que el corazón de la muchacha palpitara a mil por hora.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece pagármelo cuando vayas conmigo a la fiesta de fin de año de Draco?- preguntó a dos centímetros de distancia entre sus caras. Hermione tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás.

Le dio la espalda y lo observó por encima de su hombro, lista para comenzar su rumbo hasta su casa. Sonrió con coquetería al tiempo que respondía.

-Búscame a las nueve- contestó y le guiñó un ojo con picardía para luego dejarlo parado mirando el camino que había emprendido; no supo por qué, pero Harry no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para montarse en su motocicleta e irse hasta que no la vio cruzar la esquina, desapareciendo por completo. Sonrió internamente, dándose cuenta que esa podría ser su primera cita… y si lo que estaba sintiendo era cierto, su posible última primera cita.


	5. Chapter 5

[-]

_Parte Dos: New Year's Eve_

_31 de diciembre, 15 horas. Nueve horas para Año nuevo._

Preparar los últimos preparativos de las fiestas era probablemente la parte del trabajo más difícil de todo; era un verdadero dolor de cabeza dirigir a cada personal que trabajaría en ella para que todo al final quedara perfecto. Olivia y Hermione se movían de un lado a otro dirigiendo al equipo de Seamus Finnigan, amigo de Draco que se ofreció para trabajar en la iluminación junto a su personal de especialistas, al tiempo que todos los demás trabajadores contratados también por la chica ayudaban a decorar y asegurarse que todo estuviera en su lugar.

La castaña tenía cuatro horas todavía para completar la decoración del salón, y gracias al cielo ya estaba casi terminando, puesto que necesitaba arreglarse y así poder llegar donde la fiesta tomaría lugar un poco más temprano para los últimos toques.

-Hermione- Olivia la llamó –Creo que yo me quedaré por un tiempo más, asegurándome de que la iluminación sirva y de que los cocineros empiecen a trabajar

Hermione le agradeció y luego salió a toda prisa del edificio, tomó un taxi y se dirigió directamente a su casa donde sabía que sus dos mejores amigas la esperaban.

Luna y Ginny se habían puesto de acuerdo con la chica para que todas se arreglaran juntas y así poder tener una pequeña fiesta de chicas antes de la fiesta de fin de Año. Por otro lado, Hermione se encontraba presa de los nervios con respecto a la fiesta: Draco Malfoy era caracterizado por planear las mejores fiestas cuando de verdad se lo proponía, contratando a los mejores organizadores de todo Estados Unidos para lograrlo; este año, Draco decidió que confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para entregarle su reputación en bandeja de plata y jugar con ella al tiempo que realizaba lo que podía ser tanto la mejor como la peor fiesta del año.

Descartó la idea de comerse las uñas en el taxi, y cuando éste estacionó justo en frente del conjunto residencial donde vivía, la castaña le pagó al chofer con manos temblorosas y salió del auto con apuro.

[-]

_31 de diciembre, 17 horas. Siete horas para Año Nuevo._

Ronald Weasley dejó el pequeño vaso de vidrio que anteriormente había contenido tequila con un gran estruendo en la barra de uno de los pocos clubes abiertos a las cinco de la tarde un treinta y uno de diciembre; observó con ojos somnolientos cada rincón del lugar: grupo de personas jugando _pool_ al fondo, bailando en el centro de la pista de baile y hombres ahogándose en alcohol en la misma barra donde él estaba sentado.

Con una pequeña seña al _barman_, el hombre le llenó el pequeño vaso de nuevo. La verdad, Ron ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vasos había tomado hasta el momento… lo único que sabía era que si se levantaba de la butaca seguramente terminaría en el piso como marioneta sin cuerdas.

Sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que no podría mantenerse de pie por más de dos segundos, se acomodó en la butaca y de un solo trago bebió el contenido del vaso recién lleno. Cerró los ojos intentando mantener consigo la poca cordura y sobriedad que le quedaba y cuando pudo controlarse, nuevamente le hizo la seña al _barman_, que lo miró sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que llenaba su vaso de nuevo.

Repitió el proceso anterior unas cuantas veces más hasta que todo en la cabeza del pelirrojo daba vueltas y sus ojos no podían ver con claridad nada a su alrededor; tomó una gran bocanada de aire y decidió que era hora de salir de ese lugar antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. Como pudo, se levantó y comenzó a trastabillar intentando llegar a la salida.

-Cuidado por donde caminas, zanahoria- le gritó un hombre fornido cuando accidentalmente el muchacho chocó contra él. Ron intentó enfocar sus ojos en el hombre que lo miraba con expresión dura y seria, irradiando testosterona. El muchacho comenzó a reír histéricamente al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y el hombre apretó los puños con fuerzas, tensando su mandíbula.

-¿Qué diablos es lo que te parece tan gracioso, pecoso?- preguntó el hombre entre dientes, chocando su pecho contra el del muchacho y llamando la atención de todos en el bar con el gesto. Ron levantó su vista y le sostuvo la mirada por un largo rato, y victima de su rabia por haberlo insultado, el pelirrojo lo empujó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de varios tragos de tequila.

Esto, obviamente, causó conmoción entre las personas del bar… en especial en el _barman_, que inmediatamente tomó un teléfono para avisar sobre lo sucedido al policía que custodiaba el club; mientras tanto, Ron y el hombre se enfrascaron en un juego de empujones hasta que Ron, cansado de ello, decidió 'terminar' con eso dándole un puñetazo justo en la mandíbula al hombre que dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de caer al suelo.

-Para que aprendas, niñita- Soltó Ron. El hombre se levantó de un salto e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre el muchacho comenzando a golpearlo al mismo tiempo que Ron se defendía necesitando toda la parte de su cerebro que estaba parcialmente sobria.

El policía entró a toda prisa en el lugar y empujó a todas las personas para poder ver que sucedía. Al ver como los dos hombres se golpeaban, el policía soltó un bufido claramente enojado y los separó luego de varios intentos.

-¿Qué diablos les sucede a ustedes dos?- gritó, tomando a Ron con un brazo y al hombre con el otro –Los dos a la comisaría, ahora

[-]

-¡¿Qué Ron está QUE?- gritó Ginny Weasley levantándose del sillón y dejando caer varios cosméticos al piso que se quebraron. Luna y Hermione levantaron la vista de todo lo que hacían para observar la mezcla de rabia y preocupación que adornaba la cara de la pelirroja –Es que lo voy a matar luego de asegurarme de que esté bien

Luego de colgar, Ginny le contó a sus amigas sobre cómo Ron se había involucrado en una pelea de club y había terminado en la cárcel hasta que pagaran su fianza. La muchacha estaba muy enojada, era primera vez que Ron hacía algo así puesto que el nunca bebía en exceso.

-¡No puedo creer que Ron haya hecho algo así!- exclamó Luna, tapándose la cara con sus manos y luego pasándolas por su largo y rubio cabello -¿Te importaría si yo lo buscara?

Hermione y Ginny compartieron una mirada de confusión.

-¿en serio?- murmuró Ginny, no tan convencida. Luna asintió y la pelirroja frunció el ceño, pero luego se encogió de hombros –si tú quieres…-La rubia se levantó, tomó su bolso y se despidió para luego salir a toda velocidad hacia la cárcel y así pagar la fianza de un Ronald borracho.

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ginny continuaron su tarea de arreglarse sin decir ni una sola palabra acerca de la insistencia de Luna Lovegood por ir a socorrer al hermano de la pelirroja; pero eso no quería decir que las dos no estuvieran dándole vueltas al asunto.

En silencio, Hermione subió a su habitación y se colocó el vestido que había comprado desde hace unos meses, de color verde claro con pequeños adornos en plateado, los tacones y accesorios plateados y recogió su pelo suavemente dejando caer suaves rizos castaños perfilando su cara.

Por su parte, Ginny había escogido un vestido negro con accesorios y tacones rojos que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello hereditario que dejó suelto con solo unas suaves ondas en las puntas.

Al terminar de arreglarse, la castaña se miró al espejo y sonrió con satisfacción; todo estaba listo, ahora solo faltaba una sola cosa: Harry.

[-]

_31 de diciembre, 18 horas. Seis horas para Año Nuevo._

Los nervios de Luna estaban totalmente crispados desde que supo en lo que Ronald se había metido; ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando a ese muchacho, por Dios? El nunca había sido así, era la primera vez que veía que Ron se metía en problemas fiscales. Tragó saliva al tiempo que estacionaba su auto en el estacionamiento de la cárcel. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios antes de abrir la puerta del auto y salir del mismo con torpeza.

Entró en el lugar con cautela, escuchando ruidos de barrotes, golpes y gritos. Tragó saliva. El peor lugar en el que nunca había estado… el peor. Se acercó al escritorio de un hombre de contextura gruesa que escribía con descuido en unos papeles; carraspeó intentando llamar la atención y lograr que la atendieran para así salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

-¿disculpe?- Luna musitó con voz débil. El hombre, entre todo el ruido, no pudo escuchar –Señor…- dijo alzando la voz. El policía levantó su mirada y la estudió con escrutinio.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- preguntó recostándose contra su silla. Luna carraspeó.

-bueno, vengo a pagar la fianza de Ronald Weasley- contestó, sonando con más seguridad de la que de verdad sentía. El hombre revisó en algunos archivos y la condujo hacia un largo y oscuro pasillo, que luego de una puerta, daba al salón de retenimiento, donde se suponía que estaba el muchacho.

Luna caminaba abrazada a si misma mientras el policía la conducía a hacía una de las últimas celdas, intentando no mirar a los lados ni enfocar sus ojos en los demás retenidos; parte de ella quería salir corriendo de ese lugar mientras lloraba pero otra parte de ella, la más grande, se había llenado de coraje y estaba decidida en ayudar al pelirrojo… como fuera.

Reprimió las ganas de suspirar con alivio cuando el policía le señaló una de las celdas asegurando que Ron Weasley estaba allí. Casi corriendo Luna se apresuró a llegar hasta la celda, donde divisó a través de los barrotes a Ron sentado en la esquina del pequeño lugar, mirando fijamente el suelo.

-Ron- lo llamó y el muchacho levantó la vista con una expresión de felicidad, que al verla cambió por una de confusión.

-¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí?

[-]

Hermione observó su reloj con impaciencia. Si, tal vez todavía no eran las siete de la noche, pero estaba tan emocionada y aterrada a la vez que no podía dejar de observar el bendito reloj que parecía que estaba cada vez más lento.

Observó el reloj de nuevo: seis con cincuenta minutos. Solo diez minutos para las siete de la noche; Hermione cruzó sus piernas al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de agua y miraba distraídamente su casa, aburrida y fastidiada.

Ginny se había ido hace unos minutos… sorpresivamente de la mano de Draco Malfoy, que pasó a buscarla ya listo para ir a la fiesta. La primera reacción de la castaña fue gritar de felicidad por sus dos amigos, luego confusión y finalmente se decidió por disimular todo y preguntar luego.

El timbre de la casa sobresaltó a la muchacha que de un salto se levantó y miró a la puerta entre alarmada y emocionada. Tomó su pequeño bolso de mano y una gran bocanada de aire para luego caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla, divisando a Harry Potter vestido con un traje negro y con su sonrisa socarrona característica adornando sus facciones; el pelinegro la observó detenidamente por unos instantes sin decir una sola palabra, y luego agrandó su sonrisa.

-Combina con mis ojos- murmuró hinchando el pecho con orgullo causando que la castaña rodara los ojos. Harry sonrió –Te ves hermosa

-Gracias- murmuró la castaña sonriendo. Los ojos de la chica se posaron en lo que el muchacho tenía atrás -¿Qué…?

La mandíbula de Hermione prácticamente cayó al suelo al divisar el hermoso auto plateado aparcado en el jardín de la casa; frunció el ceño buscando la motocicleta del muchacho y al no verla, su mirada se conectó con la de Harry, que sonreía.

-¡¿Cómo diablos te pagas todos esas cosas?- exclamó y Harry soltó una carcajada -¡¿y donde los guardas?

- Ya ves que ser actor tiene muchísimos beneficios. Me pagan bien y amo lo que hago…mi cochera es espaciosa, lo sabes- contestó entre risas -¿te gusta? Es un _Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG _

Hermione observó con admiración el auto desde la puerta.

-¿Y la motocicleta?

-¿creíste que vendría a buscarte en la motocicleta?- preguntó el muchacho, como si no hubiera escuchado bien. La castaña lo miró con incredulidad; la verdad, la idea sí se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero luego de ver a Harry día y noche conduciendo ese aparato era obvio que lo pensara.

-Por supuesto que no- mintió y Harry inmediatamente se dio cuenta, pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto.

-¿estás lista para montarte en otra _máquina endemoniada_ o no?- preguntó sonriéndole socarronamente. La chica puso los ojos en blanco pero luego asintió.

-Me monté en esa motocicleta del demonio, salté en _bungee_… estoy lista para todo- contestó y los dos rieron.

[-]

El silencio en el auto era depresivo, casi se podía masticar la tensión que Luna y Ron irradiaban; la rubia tragó saliva al tiempo que cruzaba en una esquina y aprovechaba para mirar de reojo a Ron, recostado contra la puerta del auto. Un largo suspiro inconsciente salió de la boca de la chica sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pelear con ese hombre… ¿Por qué?- preguntó la muchacha al para el auto gracias a la luz roja del semáforo. Ron se limitó a suspirar sin quitarle la vista a la ventana.

Luna sabía que Ron no respondería a menos que lo presionaran, pero en ese momento no se sentía dispuesta a presionarlo. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza antes de seguir su camino.

Veinte minutos después, la rubia aparcó el automóvil en el estacionamiento del edificio de Ron. Rápidamente se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta donde estaba el muchacho, que sin ganas bajó del mismo y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio.

-¡No!- gritó Luna al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo y lo conducía hasta el pequeño parque a un lado del estacionamiento –Tú y yo debemos hablar… ahora

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué ganarás tú con eso?- comenzó Ron fastidiado, algo que ni inmutó a la rubia.

-Nada, yo no ganaré nada. Solo tú lo harás, podrás desahogarte- contestó con voz calmada.

-¿Y que te hizo pensar que necesitaba desahogarme? Estoy bien, Luna, no necesito psicólogos- musitó el muchacho, pero Luna lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer en el césped, donde se sentó a su lado.

-Pues no tendrás un psicólogo- dijo la muchacha, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos azules que antes habían lucido soñadores, pero que ahora se enfocaban determinadamente en él –Tendrás una amiga

La últimas palabras conmovieron a Ron, que la miró fijamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no hablaba con Lunática Lovegood, la amiga soñadora que parecía vivir en otro mundo, sino con Luna Lovegood, la mujer determinada y directa que tenía un sexto sentido en cuanto a ver el estado de ánimo de las personas se refería; Ron supo inmediatamente que no podía escapar de ella, aunque quisiese. Ella era intuitiva, y ya ella se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él. Suspiró lentamente haciéndole saber a la muchacha que se rendía.

-Han pasado dos años- comenzó con voz triste. Luna lo observó conteniendo el aliento. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería –Y todavía no he podido superarlo

Superar a Lavender Brown, a eso se refería.

[-]

_31 de diciembre, 21:30 horas. 2 horas y media para Año Nuevo._

Las luces de todos los colores en el salón hacían que Hermione recordara el campo de _Laser Tag_, con todas las luces cambiantes y neones fluorescentes en la barra de bebidas, el humo a nivel mínimo se extendía por el suelo del lugar creando un ambiente mucho más divertido que las fiestas organizadas por Draco. Ésta fiesta era mucho mejor. La muchacha le sonrió a Harry observándolo regresar de la barra con dos copas en las manos.

-La decoración en el balcón es hermosa- Harry dijo, entregándole una de las copas con suavidad mientras apuntaba con la otra copa hacia la entrada al balcón, donde había varias personas observando el paisaje de Nueva York. La nieve le daba cierto toque suave y frágil a la escena del balcón decorado con flores y luces. Hermione sonrió en agradecimiento y luego dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa.

-Pues gracias

-Veo que luego de todo el bendito drama, todo salió bien- prosiguió el muchacho.

-Si, al menos todo ese drama de telenovela valió la pena- Hermione contestó –Gracias al cielo, si hubiera salido mal luego de tantas cosas, no sé que hubiera sido mi salud mental

Harry rió y asintió. Hermione lo observó por unos segundos y luego volvió su mirada hacia el salón.

-Casi nunca te pregunto…-comenzó la chica -¿Cómo va todo con la obra teatral?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro, que la observó con ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, sin poder creerlo. Tartamudeó varias veces antes de responder.

-Muy bien, todo está muy bien- Hermione se sintió mal al ver lo sorprendido que Harry estaba de que ella se preocupara por su trabajo. Si, ella había criticado muchísimo su profesión, diciéndole que no era una verdadera profesión, que solamente necesitaba pararse en un escenario y pretender ser quién no eres. Había sido mala con su mejor amigo, que siempre la había apoyado y animado, siempre le había dicho lo admirable que era su trabajo, la había ayudado,…

Sin nada que decir y con un gran sentimiento cálido en su pecho, Hermione se abalanzó hacia Harry rodeándolo con sus delicados brazos en un abrazo. Al principio Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero luego de unos segundos la apretó contra sí mismo, como si estuviera asustado de perderla si se separaban. Al final fueron obligados a separarse para poder ver cómo Draco Malfoy subía al escenario para dar su discurso como el dueño de la fiesta.

[-]

Ron se sentía demasiado expuesto bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Luna, que le pedía sólo con sus orbes azules que se desahogara con ella, que confiara en ella; no podía, y nunca quería hacerlo aunque el mismo admitía que necesitaba desahogarse, sacarse esa pena del alma, y la única manera era hablar sobre ello con alguien.

Ron Weasley no era del tipo de persona que desahogaba sus penas con alguien. Siempre había odiado los terapeutas por ello y a veces le preguntaba a Harry como podía confiar en Hermione en ese punto. Ahora lo entendió, luego de que supo lo que Harry sentía por su mejor amiga.

-Ron, sabes que no te hace bien guardarte todo eso para ti- murmuró Luna a su lado –Algún día explotarás

-Luna…

-No, Ron- lo interrumpió la muchacha, tomando sus mejillas con sus manos y haciéndolo mirarla a los ojos –Te estás haciendo muchísimo daño, Ron…-los ojos de la rubia demostraban cuán preocupada estaba por él-…Habla conmigo…-finalmente pidió. Ron se levantó soltándose bruscamente.

-¡¿Decirte que, Luna? ¡¿QUÉ?- gritó el pelirrojo, mirándola fijamente al tiempo que la muchacha se encogía y se estremecía -¿Qué me siento un perdedor? ¿Qué aunque quiera superarlo no sé como diablos hacerlo? ¿Decirte eso? ¿En realidad te importa lo que me está pasando y no es que estás fingiendo preocuparte por mí?

Luna se levantó y lo miró con ojos cristalinos por culpa de las lágrimas contenidas, pero aún así su expresión era de indignación pura, lo cual hizo que Ron se callara y tragara saliva.

-¿Crees que si no me importara estuviera rogándote para que te desahogues?- preguntó la muchacha –No necesitabas gritarme, Ronald. Hablando como un animal no solucionarás nada- prosiguió haciéndole caso omiso a un ofendido Ron –Tal vez no has podido superar a Lavender porque no has buscado ayuda

-Superar a alguien es sólo problema de una sola persona. No se necesita a nadie más

-Si, para las personas que no tienen amigos como tú. Pero si esa persona es Ronald Weasley, que tiene increíbles amigos y una familia que lo adora dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que fuera, ¿no crees que al ver que no puedes hacerlo solo, debiste buscar ayuda? Además, la manera de superar a una persona no es sólo bebiendo hasta el cansancio en un bar –contestó Luna, sin respirar ni un segundo. Ron por un instante tuvo miedo de que la chica se quedara sin oxígeno –Ron, en serio, criticas a Hermione y tú eres exactamente igual a ella

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Hermione, Luna- musitó Ron fastidiado –okay, tal vez tienes razón y debería dejar que me ayudes… ¿Qué debo hacer?- Una gran sonrisa en la cara de Luna apareció contagiando al muchacho, que inmediatamente la siguió.

-Entonces, ahora sí que quieres que te ayude- contestó la rubia, riendo con picardía -¿Quién te entiende, Ronald Billius Weasley?

-Ni mi madre, Luna Lovegood

[-]

_31 de diciembre, 23 horas. Una hora para Año Nuevo._

Hermione se acercó hasta su amiga pelirroja que se encontraba en el balcón, observando el gran espectáculo que se desarrollaba en Times Square. La muchacha observaba con ojos asombrados. Hermione puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ginny y ésta se volteó.

-Entonces, ¿ahora sales con Draco?- preguntó levantando una ceja con picardía.

-Entonces, ¿ahora sales con Harry?- contestó la chica y Hermione rió por lo bajo, bajando la mirada.

-Yo pregunté primero así que tú respóndeme

- muy bien- Ginny se apoyó contra el balcón de piedra dándole la espalda a la vista de Times Square y luego tomó un sorbo de la bebida que tenía en su mano –Se podría decir que sí, no lo sé con exactitud. Te toca

-Si, estamos algo así como saliendo- contestó rápidamente Hermione, ganándose un gran abrazo de la muchacha.

-Ya era hora de que sucediera- murmuró Ginny cuando se separaron. Hermione la miró sin haber entendido –oh, vamos, no me dirás que no te había dado cuenta. No te creería aunque fuera verdad. Todos sabemos que entre ustedes siempre hubo algo más que amistad. No es normal que trates a un amigo – La menor de los Weasley dibujó comillas en el aire – como tú tratas a Harry y él te trata a ti

-Si tú lo dices…- murmuró Hermione, mirando el paisaje.

-¿Me hablas en serio? ¿Nunca te diste cuenta?- preguntó Ginny con los ojos abiertos como platos. La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que sí, sólo no quería prestarle atención…ya sabes, creo que mi subconsciente siempre se mantuvo firme a que sólo debía verlo como a un amigo, no lo sé…

-Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?- Ginny sonrió ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado. Hermione asintió. Su amiga tenía razón, al menos ya se había dado cuenta de las cosas y no dejó que pasaran. En ese momento, agradeció que en su mente sólo pasara la idea de besar a Harry cuando éste le pidió que hiciera una locura.

Aunque ahora besarlo no parecía una _locura_.

[-]

Desde el departamento de Ronald se podía observar y escuchar lo que pasaba en Times Square perfectamente. Luna y el pelirrojo se encontraban sentados en las mesas de descanso del balcón mirando con escrutinio cada movimiento del lugar, sin querer perderse ningún detalle.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué no sólo lo vemos por televisión- murmuró Ron sin quitarle los ojos de encima al paisaje festivo. La rubia se encogió de hombros, observando con mirada soñadora (característica propia de ella) y una gran sonrisa al mismo punto.

-Es mucho más divertido verlo desde aquí

-¿y por qué no sencillamente vamos?

-No me gustan las masas, siento que me asfixio- contestó simplemente la muchacha. Ron desvió la mirada hacia ella.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, incrédulo. Luna asintió con simpleza sin siquiera mirarlo. El pelirrojo arqueó las cejas –Wow

-Todos tenemos un punto débil, Ronald- comenzó Luna con tono soñador –Sólo que algunos son mejores escondiéndolos que otros

Ron la observó de nuevo con escrutinio; debajo de esa inocente y soñadora expresión se encontraba una chica hábil, sabia y decidida, que sólo salía a flote cuando era necesario. Ron quería saber más de ella, más de sus facetas que poco a poco conocía. Sólo en esa noche, Luna le había demostrado muchas más cosas, y más importantes, que la que le había demostrado en todos los años que tenía conociéndola.

El muchacho se preguntó que más cosas no sabía de la chica y que había dado por sentado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿ese es, Luna?- preguntó, devolviendo su mirada hacia Times Square. Esta vez, la que desvió la mirada fue la muchacha.

-¿el qué, Ronald?

-Tu punto débil- respondió y Ron vio como el cuerpo de Luna se tensaba por un milisegundo. Frunció el seño -¿es ese tu punto débil, las masas?

-¿por qué me lo preguntas?- Luna se sentía amenazada en gran manera y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta, cosa que hizo que su curiosidad fuera más grande.

-Sólo quiero saber. Es una simple e inocente pregunta- Luego de que el chico dijera esto, Luna rió por lo bajo.

-No me lo creerías aún si te lo dijera- contestó la rubia, mirando el suelo directamente.

-Pruébame

¿Cómo podía hablar algo así son el? ¿Exactamente, él?

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a la fiesta de Draco, ya falta menos de una hora para año nuevo- Sin más que eso, Luna Lovegood entró al departamento dejando a Ron mucho más intrigado que nunca.

[-]

_31 de diciembre, 23:35 horas. Veinticinco minutos para Año Nuevo._

Cuando llegó al salón, Ron corrió directamente hacia Harry y Hermione que se encontraban bailando en ese instante. Sin importarle interrumpir, rodeó con los hombros a sus dos amigos y los miró con suspicacia.

Alguno de ellos debía saber el secreto de Luna.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes- murmuró bajo la mirada de irritación por parte de Harry y la mirada llena de desaprobación típica de Hermione. El pelirrojo ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué sucede, Ronald?- preguntó Hermione, tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de que comenzara a insultar a Ron por ser tan inoportuno.

-Uno de ustedes debe saber el secreto de Luna- contestó, observando a la castaña seriamente que parecía encogerse cada vez más luego de esa respuesta. Bingo. Hermione lo sabía.

Volvió su mirada hacia su mejor amigo y lo vio tan pálido y nervioso que la castaña; así que los dos sabían la verdad y no querían hablar. Tal vez era algo tan importante que el sólo mencionarlo los ponía nerviosos.

Podía escuchar la voz de Draco informando que sólo faltaban dieciocho minutos para año nuevo, pero no podía despegar de su cabeza la intriga que Luna había plantado con su actitud.

-No sé de qué me hablas- murmuró Harry, soltándose rápidamente e intentando alejar a su compañera de los brazos del pelirrojo, que inmediatamente apretó su agarre a la muchacha –Ron, por favor. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Ginny, o Draco?

-Ustedes son mis mejores amigos

-Ginny es sangre de tu sangre. Es tu hermana- contraatacó Hermione.

-¿Ginny también lo sabe?

-Si-contestó Harry, tomando rápidamente de la mano a Hermione aprovechando que el pelirrojo estaba distraído maldiciendo a su hermana que no le había contado nada y se la llevó rápidamente hacia el otro lado del salón.

-Enana del demonio-murmuró buscando una melena pelirroja entre la multitud arremolinada junto al escenario donde Draco Malfoy hablaba de nuevo; al final la encontró, pero soltó un bufido al verla subir al escenario por alguna razón que no entendía puesto a que sólo se limitó a dar media vuelta y salir al balcón, esperando por el momento preciso para buscar e interrogar a su hermana.

-Ron- la voz de su mejor amiga, Hermione, lo hizo volverse suavemente –Creo que eso es algo que Luna debería decirte a su debido momento

Ron tal vez no fuera muy rápido captando la información, pero no era estúpido. ¿Por qué todos lo sabían y el no? ¿Por qué tanto misterio en contárselo? Eso sólo sería lógico si…

-Tiene que ver conmigo, ¿cierto?- Cuando Hermione asintió, Ron entendió todo. Era impresionante cuán rápido había entendido, pero ya lo sabía, y él sabía que Hermione lo había hecho a propósito, el hablar con él, el pedirle que le preguntara a Luna. De pronto, de la nada, sintió unas grandes ganas de reír. No por diversión o incredulidad, sino como si se quitara un peso de encima, como si se sintiera libre luego de estar preso en una jaula.

Luego de mucho tiempo, se sentía feliz. Allí entendió todo.

Sonrió a su amiga, dándole a entender que agradecía su intervención y ya sabía lo que haría.

[-]

_La cuenta regresiva comienza._

El salón comenzaba a llenarse de emoción. Las personas estaba entusiasmadas y ya los meseros estaban entregando la copa de champán característica para el brindis de año nuevo. Faltaban escasos diez minutos para que el verdadero festejo comenzara y un nuevo año llegara.

Hermione observaba con paranoia el puesto donde Luna se encontraba sentada, con la ropa misma con la que había salido a buscar a Ron, pantalones y una camisa larga. Lo único que resaltaba en la rubia era el hermoso peinado y maquillaje que se había hecho antes de recibir la noticia de que el hermano de Ginny se encontraba retenido en la estación policial; esperaba una señal, un indicio de que Ron aparecería para hablar con la rubia. Necesitaba y quería con todas sus fuerzas que Luna y Ron arreglaran ese importante asunto. Sonrió ampliamente.

Nadie merecía más a Ron que Luna Lovegood.

Justo cuando divisó entre la multitud la cabellera rojiza y corta perteneciente a su mejor amigo, una mano la tomó por el brazo suavemente y la volvió hacia el lado contrario, dejándola de espaldas a sus dos amigos. Sonrió sabiendo perfectamente quién era, pero al final se había equivocado.

Draco, y a su lado sonriente, Ginny.

-Yo sólo quería agradecerte por esta increíble fiesta, la mejor que he hecho- su amigo la abrazó fuertemente y la castaña correspondió el abrazo con cariño. Se sentía muy orgullosa, pues a pesar de que fue el trabajo más difícil de su carrera, con todos esos sube y baja emocionales que había sufrido, al final se encontraba totalmente satisfecha con el resultado. Le sonrió al rubio y luego abrazó a Ginny.

[-]

Finalmente la pudo ubicar, sentada en una de las mesas más cercanas a la pista donde todos se encontraban arremolinados esperando la medianoche y el final del año; la cabellera larga y rubia arreglada con ondas impecables e inmaculadas se hizo visible entre la gente e inmediatamente el muchacho se lanzó en su búsqueda, con el corazón palpitándole rápidamente como si en cualquier momento se le pudiera salir del pecho.

Empujó y apartó a varias personas que se interponían entre él y Luna hasta que se encontraba detrás de ella. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-Quiero intentarlo- musitó casi a gritos. Luna se volvió hacia el con sorpresa.

-¿Perdón?- la muchacha frunció el ceño y Ron volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Quiero intentarlo- repitió –Nosotros, ¿sabes? Quiero intentarlo- la expresión de Luna lo hizo ver que la chica había entendido, puesto a que perdió todo color y quedó completamente rígida en la silla.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Luna, apenas abriendo la boca para hablar. El muchacho Weasley tragó saliva mientras movía nerviosamente sus manos llenas de sudor frío.

-Porque te preocupas por mí, porque cuando me preguntaste acerca de Lavender… si, no fue fácil que te lo dijera, pero lo hice. Lo hice y eres la única que lo sabe. La única a la que le confié eso- respiró profundamente bajo la mirada azul y ansiosa de la chica –Porque sentí que debía hacerlo, y aunque no le presté atención al principio… Luna, cuando Hermione habló conmigo lo entendí. Lo entendí todo, tus sentimientos… y los míos. Todo, Luna. Todo.

-Ron- la muchacha se levantó y se acercó a él, mirándolo fijamente –no lo creo

El alma del pelirrojo cayó al suelo con un estruendo, al tiempo que observaba a Luna con tristeza.

-¿Qué?- musitó -¿Por qué?

-No has olvidado a Lavender, Ron. Yo no puedo con ello- contestó la rubia, negando ligeramente con la cabeza –no quiero ser el consuelo. Si algo entre tú y yo pasará, quiero asegurarme de que hayas olvidado a Lavender.

-Luna, no podré olvidarla nunca. Lavender fue mi pasado, la primera novia que tuve. Además, el pasado no se olvida… se supera

-¿La has superado, Ronald?- Ron tragó saliva y justo cuando se sintió seguro de lo que iba a hacer, la muchacha se acercó a el y le susurró en el oído –Pruébalo

[-]

Sesenta segundos faltaban para la medianoche. Solo sesenta segundos.

Escuchaba a todos gritar el conteo pero su mente estaba concentrada en encontrar algo. Cuando lo hizo, se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre hasta quedar en frente de Harry, que paró de gritar el conteo para sonreírle.

-Nuevo año, nuevas resoluciones- dijo el pelinegro. Hermione frunció el seño justo cuando escuchaba. Treinta segundos -¿lista para enfrentarlas?

-Por supuesto- veintitrés segundos y el año acabaría -¿Tu?

-Nací listo- contestó el muchacho, sacándole una sonrisa a la castaña. Veinte segundos.

-Harry, ésta fue la mejor víspera de navidad que he vivido- murmuró acercando sus labios al oído del muchacho para que pudiera escuchar –Sólo… gracias

Quince segundos.

-Como te dije. Nuevo año, nueva resoluciones- contestó el muchacho en la misma posición que Hermione había optado para que él pudiera escuchar. Nueve segundos –Me encargaré de que este año sea mucho mejor

Seis segundos.

Draco y Ginny, en el escenario, se tomaron de las manos. Harry y Hermione, por su parte, se envolvieron en un gran abrazo.

Cuatro segundos.

Se podían escuchar los fuegos artificiales comenzando a explotar en las afueras del salón, como también los gritos de euforia que provenían de Times Square.

Tres Segundos.

Ron observaba a Luna desde el otro extremo del salón, donde estaba parada mirando emocionada a Draco y a Ginny al tiempo que gritaba el conteo como todos los demás.

Dos segundos.

Todo se hizo silencio esperando el gran grito final, el último de ese año.

Un segundo.

Luego de ese grito, lo único que se escuchaba eran gritos, explosiones de fuegos artificiales y las copas chocando entre sí. Todos en el salón se abrazaban y otros simplemente cumplían con el tradicional beso de año nuevo.

Ron observó a Luna fijamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-oh, feliz año nuevo, Ronald- musitó la rubia sonriéndole tímidamente a la que él le correspondió.

-Gracias. Igual a ti- el ambiente se llenó de incomodidad entre ellos. Ron introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se balanceó de atrás hacia adelante con nerviosismo –Entonces, ¿ni siquiera un beso de año nuevo?- dijo en broma, rogándole a todos los dioses para que a la chica no le molestara el comentario.

Luna sonrió y se acercó a él para plantarle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz año nuevo, Ronald- repitió y se alejó.

A unos metros de distancia, Harry y Hermione chocaron sus copas llenas de champán. Harry no tuvo necesidad de hacer lo que Ron había hecho, pedirle el famoso beso de año nuevo. No, Hermione se le había abalanzado como la vez que le pidió que hiciera una locura y había capturado sus labios con rapidez. Ahora, sólo faltaba el brindis de medianoche.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué harás? – preguntó Harry luego de tomar un sorbo de champán. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Disfrutar del año. Por ahora no tengo nada más que hacer- contestó -¿y tu? Tengo entendido tu obra termina en febrero. ¿Qué harás?

-Lo de siempre- musitó y luego mostró una sonrisa de medio lado –ser un vagabundo, como tú dices –La ojimiel soltó una carcajada.

-Decía- lo corrigió buscando aire. Harry enarcó una ceja –Ya no soy así

[-]

_Tres años después…_

Hermione entró en pánico al ver la poca cantidad de rosas rojas que habían entrado al salón. Ella se había asegura de pedir seis docenas de rosas rojas.

-Dios mío, Luna me va a matar- musitó para sí misma a punto de comenzar a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede?- la muchacha se volteó encontrándose con Harry, con su típica chaqueta de cuero y sonrisa de medio lado. Al ver la expresión de la cara de Hermione, el muchacho frunció el ceño y dejó de sonreír -¿Y ahora que pasa?

-Trajeron sólo dos docenas de rosas. Luna pidió seis. Dijo que necesitaba seis docenas para adornar el altar y los puestos de los invitados como también en la recepción- contestó sin pararse a respirar -¿Y ahora que haré?

-Hermione- musitó Harry, sin recibir respuesta. Ante eso, el ojiverde la tomó suavemente por los brazos y zarandeándola un poco -¡Hermione!

-Harry, no te ofendas, pero estoy en medio de una crisis…

-…existencial, ya lo sé- terminó Harry por ella, callándola de inmediato –pídeme que te busque las flores

-¿Qué?- preguntó la ojimiel, mirándolo como si él fuera la cosa más inverosímil del planeta.

-Pídeme que te las busque

-¿Por qué?

-Yo sé donde encontrarlas. Sólo pídelas- contestó.

-¿por qué tengo que pedírtelas?

-pues, para que te acostumbres a pedirme ayuda. No siempre vas a poder sola, sabes- el muchacho volvió a mostrar su sonrisa de medio lado y la muchacha relajó sus hombros, como si un gran peso hubiera caído de sus hombros.

-¿Por qué siempre me salvas el pellejo?

-¿Para qué estoy aquí sino fuera así?- contestó Harry, dándole un rápido beso y saliendo del salón a toda velocidad con las llaves de la motocicleta en las manos.

Sonrió y luego se dio media vuelta. El altar estaba decorado exactamente como Luna y Ron habían querido que fuera, solo necesitaba más rosas. Sonrió satisfecha. Planear la boda de una de sus mejores amigas era mucho peor que cualquier otro cliente desconocido; había más presión, más responsabilidad.

Pero todo estaba listo, y ahora ella debía correr a la peluquería para arreglarse.

[-]

-¿Dónde conseguiste tantas flores en tan poco tiempo?- preguntó Hermione cuando entraba tomada de la mano de Harry en el salón donde la boda de Ronald Weasley y Luna Lovegood se efectuaría. Volvió a sonreír cuando divisó el lugar listo. Perfecto.

-¿Recuerdas a Pomona Sprout, la profesora de preparatoria?- preguntó el muchacho y Hermione asintió –Bueno, tiene una floristería grandísima en las afueras. De ahí las conseguí

-Tú conoces a demasiadas personas- musitó la ojimiel entrando por el pasillo que daba a los cuartos donde la novia y el novio estaba, cada uno en habitaciones separadas. Harry sonrió con suficiencia mientras entraban cada uno en su respectiva habitación.

Al entrar, Hermione dejó escapar un grito de emoción. Luna estaba radiante, con un largo vestido blanco con detalles dorados que combinaban perfectamente con el color de su cabellera perfectamente estilizada.

Por otro lado, Harry soltó una carcajada al ver el manojo de nervios que Ron estaba hecho. Draco intentaba arreglarle la corbata pero el pelirrojo Weasley temblaba tanto, que le era prácticamente imposible.

Media hora después, todos se encontraban escuchando la hermosa ceremonia; Hermione observaba llena de orgullo como una de sus mejores amigas musitaba un alto y claro "acepto" y como su otro mejor amigo lo repetía luego de repetir los votos.

Hermione se volvió hacia Harry a su lado entrelazando su mano con la de él y con lágrimas en los ojos justo cuando Luna y Ron fueron declarados "unidos para siempre".

* * *

><p>Luego de 252110 años de ausencia por mi parte (?) haha ok no, pero muuucho tiempo... bueno en fin, les traigo el final de esta historia que fue divertidísima de escribir. Espero que les guste el final.<p>

Supongo que se dieron cuenta del paralelo que creé con la escena de la boda de Fleur en HP7 (el libro), sino,... bueno, lean esa parte de nuevo y verán.

**¡Comenten!**

Nos veremos muy pronto con una nueva historia que ya comencé a escribir, ¡estén atentos!

xo

HG024 (o Sofía, bueno whatever)


End file.
